


winter blossom

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Past, Stingue Week 2015, Winter Time, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while staying cozy with his boyfriend, Sting trails back with his mind to the day he first met Rogue</p><p>STINGUE WEEK 2015 DAY 6 - past</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter blossom

Crocus is struck by a fierce Blizzard at this time of year. Usually, even in winter time the capital town of Fiore has constant temperatures in the mid 50s. But this time anyone residing in this city stays at home. Even the mages of Sabertooth are all gathered together inside the main hall. Minerva and Yukino have their hands full to provide stew and hot drinks to their comrades to warm themselves.   
  
Lector finds it to crowed to stay in the hall, so he decides to go with Frosch upstairs to the dormitories of their guild. Strangely for the maroon Exceed he hasn‘t seen either Rogue or his Partner since they entered the Guild almost two hours ago. At least they have to be somewhere inside the building. While Frosch walks right next to him he has the impression, there is one thing they don‘t know at all about their partners.  
  
While their comrades are all in the hall, a gentle smile rests on his lips as he watches the Shadow Dragon Slayer sleeps peacefully next to him. Rogues head rests at his shoulder and this soft and fine lips are slightly parted. It was always like this as far as he can remember. Gently he strokes through the silky smooth pitch-black black hair while his own mind trails off towards the day, they actually met the very first time in life.  
  
\- * -  
  
 _He just meddled up some older boys without getting hit by them at all. For the moment he has other concerns. Like where to stay the night or what to do right now after he lost Weisslogia. It‘s been now a half a year since he travels around. Before he had at least something to call a home. A caring and loving father right at his side. Everything changed, when the proud White Dragon suddenly asked him to kill him. He denied, because he don‘t wanted to be alone. He denied, because he sees Weisslogia as his family. No son would ever kill his own father._  
  
 _But that proved to be wrong, as a gruesome memory he has since one warm day in July as he woke up and found Weisslogia to be gone. First he waited. He thought the White Dragon headed off to get supplies on food and clothing for him. But as the days passed by, the proud Dragon never returned to him. Therefore he heads off in order to find him. Often at night he suddenly dreams about slaying his own father. Scared as he is he wakes up screaming and crying. No, this just can‘t be true at all. His father is still alive and he only needs to find him. Never ever in the entire world would he kill Weisslogia._  
  
 _Months later, still in inner denial with these dreams, he walks now down the main road as it starts to snow again. A woman tells him to go home or he would catch a cold. Yeah, as if he has a home right now. A deep sigh leaves his lips. Honestly, he envies the other children. Most of them have both parents around them and even a place to call home. He had this things too until he lost Weisslogia. Most likely he would have to stay another night out in the freezing cold on the streets. Who would ever welcome a stray orphan like him into the house?_  
  
 _„Where are you heading, little one?“_  
 _„I‘m looking for a place to stay for the night“_  
  
 _is he honestly answering, when he notices a beautiful slender woman walking now towards him. Her ebony hair and the golden eyes make her in his eyes a goddess. Because he thinks, no woman at all would look so beautiful as she does._  
  
 _„Well, Mayuko, what do you think? Shall we take him with us?“_  
 _„It‘s still your decision, M‘lady. Besides, Raios might be delighted to have someone around his age“_  
  
 _is he now picking up the words and right now he becomes curious. To him, this sounds like the name of a Dragon. Wait, does this fair maiden actually know one? With a gentle wave of her hand, she gives him the sign to follow them and with a quick nod he walks now right at the side of the other woman called Mayuko._  
  
 _When they reach the house, he‘s awestruck. Honestly he‘s never seen a building so huge at all. She starts to laugh, when he cautiously touches the floor with his hands she‘s now standing on and he quickly looks away, because he feels being embarrased. How in the world should he know what Tatami is, when he had lived within the sacred woods at the side of Weisslogia?_  
  
 _„Inform my father, I‘m back and get me Raios“ is she now demanding to some people bowing infront of her. As he sits down in a huge room, he accepts thankfully the handed cup of tea, taking some sips of the hot liquid to warm him up and when the sliding door opens minutes later, his eyes become huge. The boy standing there is no ordinary human child. He can pick up the scent of a Dragon swirl around him and a short smile appears on his lips. So he isn‘t the only one raised by a Dragon after all. What a relieve to know, there is another Dragon Slayer around. Hopefully they become best friends._  
  
-*-  
  
Who knew, he would actually stay with this small grumpy boy with the pitch-black hair and ruby-red eyes together for so long? Who knew, their friendship would turn out to be something stronger? Something, simple words can‘t describe at all to both of them? Whatever deity out there allowed him on that winter day to have so much luck, he can‘t be grateful enough.   
  
To think, they know each other now for fifteen years would sound to some of their comrades unbelievable. „There you are, Sting-kun“ is he now picking up Lectors voice as the door to the office is now opened and both of their Exceeds enter the room. A sigh of relieve just comes from Rogue, cuddling closer to him and he smiles when Frosch and Lector curl up right between them. For him this is the best way to wait up until the Blizzard ends. Staying cosy with the ones he cherishes.


End file.
